warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stalker/@comment-25912770-20141226034832
Today I decided to do missions on Mercury, I have yet to do since they where added / changed in U14. The missions are and were done in this order, Boethius, Odin, Suisei, Pantheon, Verdi, Eminescu. Now I have been marked by the Stalker for a good 3 months and The Grustrag Three for around 2 months, and have even done some Stalker and G3 hunts, and have had no luck finding them. The same can be said for Zanuka other then about 2 week ago why farming for Neural Sensors for a friend on Jupiter, Zanuka came after us a few times.... Any ways back to what just happen, with in 6 runs I had The Grustrag Three and the Stalker come after me. I also in the pass have always had I guess luck or well bad luck with Stalker showing up why I was on Mercury, cause like this time... I am mostly using a Frame or Weapon that is a low rank if not unranked. Why doing Odin, The Grustrag Three showed up, and I had Mesa Rank 15, Kohm Rank 10, with level 30 melee and secondary. Luckly Mesa Ulti (4) killed them with in seconds... not sure what level they were. I then had the Stalker show up within id say 15 mins of killing The Grustrag Three on Eminescu. I had Nova Prime Rank 3 >< and Kohm Rank 15 + the same 2 secondaries. I was lucky however cause the Stalker was only Rank 10... so I 3 shotted him. Now I have had the Stalker appear within the 3 months I have been marked but never on me, its always been on some randoms I have join.... but for the most part it seems like he appears more in lower level missions. I had been running lower level mission with a friend about a month ago, and we seen the stalker a good 5-8 times within a few days, I also seem to see him on spawn on people in the lower level void mission as in T1-T2, over say T3-T4. I just find it weird that I have been in multiple Hunt runs ( on higher level planets) ,. and have ran 100s if not 1000s of missions, why in groups with everyone being marked, or just me being solo, and yet of all those missions, all being over level 20, in those 3 months the only time I see the The Grustrag Three or Stalker appear, and well the only time they have came after me has been in a handful of missions under level 20 and really under level 10...... also my Conclave was well over 1,100-1,300 both times....anyone else seem to be getting them to spawn more in lower missions? BTW .. the Stalker Locked all the doors before he showed up. I do not ever remeber him doing this when I have seen him why in a group, so not sure if its something new or just when you find him solo....